1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to clothes dryers and, in particular to improvements in clothes dryers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The problem of obtaining wrinkle free permanent press articles from automatic clothes dryers has long been recognized. If the clothes are removed from the dryer immediately after tumble drying the problem is obviated. Most often, the clothes are allowed to remain in the dryer because of the absence of the operator. Hot permanent press articles wrinkle quickly if allowed to set in the drum at the end of a cycle, and will wrinkle even when cool if left in the dryer for an extended period of time. In attempting to overcome this problem, many dryers tumble without heat for a period of five to ten minutes to allow the drum enclosed therein to cool down before coming to a halt. Additionally, some dryers are provided with buzzers to warn the operators that the cycle is about to end. Other dryers tumble for an extended period giving intermitten aural signals to alert the operator. Frequently however, the operator is not within hearing distance of the signal or is occupied with other household chores and can not respond.